Clarry Potter and the golden nugget
by CsIK
Summary: Want a good laugh? Why can't Harry Potter be black? WELL LOOK NO FURTHER. don't take offense to this


Clarry Potter and the golden nugget  
  
Clarry: main character, a little black boy with ghetto magical powers  
  
Bonquisha: clarrys only female friend, very smart and damn she has big hair.  
  
Cha: Clarrys best male friend and the only Asian in the black ghetto school, also very clumsy.  
  
Mike Tyson: know as snape, is very very macho but has a nice little 5 year old girl lisp, he has a secret crush on Cha.  
  
Shaq: know as dumbledore is a huge fricken black dude obsessed with basketball.  
  
Amy: know as professor Mcgonagall is the only white person in the black school. Shes only 16 years old and damn shes a huge ho. I mean she is dirty.  
  
Michael Jackson: Is draco the hot stud (this is when Michael Jackson was black and didn't get confused about his skin color).  
  
Homie and squabble: Of course is filch and his pigeon (cause there ghetto and cant afford a cat). They like to toke it up in the girls bathroom with moaning whora a a lot.  
  
BIG: Can you guess? Hagrid of course. Hes just fricken huge.  
  
Chapter 1: Slap your momma  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"OW THAT HURT YOU BITCH!" yelled clarry, Obviously forgetting to call his mom a whore. God what was he thinking.  
  
"Boy don't you yell at your momma learn your place in this house/garbage can."  
  
"yes momma," said clarry very dejectedly, maybe he should shower less then his mom wouldn't notice him, he would blend in with the stench of the house. Clarry badly wanted a new life where the ho's were plentiful and the weed grew beautifully. Is there a place like that he wondered? He would never know. With the 87 brothers and sisters he had there was no room to dream like that.  
  
"QUIT YOUR FARTIN AROUND ASSHOLE!" Yelled Clarrys mom with spit flying everywhere even in the roach soup she was making. (how the hell they can even afford roaches is a mystery to me?)  
  
It was clarrys birthday today but of course how the hell was anyone suppose to notice with 87 brothers and sisters. He wasn't really sad he was just…..horny. Don't ask me why I have no clue. He was going to be 11 today! (happy birthday Clarry!) Do you think he got anything well that would be a big hell no.  
  
*BAM, SQUASH*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Yelled Clarrys mom. "I wasn't expecting your drunk daddy to come home so soon." Said clarrys mom with a heavy yet sexual sigh. Very disgusting. (nasty images, they have to screw like rabbits to be able to have that many kids.)  
  
Clarry ran outside very excited his dad promised him weed and ho's for him. Of course though to make his life more crappy it was just a flying squirrel with a note attached to it. Its balls actually. Clarry felt bad for the poor thing so he took it off and was about to bring it in to is momma when he noticed it said his name on it. Of course spelled backwards. I mean who the fuck can spell these days I know I cant.  
  
Clarry got very excited, so excited in fact that he peed his pants but wellllll……who cares because it would just mix in with the smells. Actually it would probably make him smell a little better.(It would make him smell a lot better but I didn't want to hurt his feelings)  
  
He ripped it open and started reading it…yes I know amazing this kid can read, hes about the only one that can read out of all his brothers and sisters. He learned to read while cooking food for his bitch mother cause of all the kids she has. Man shes ficken huge like a beached whale. Well anyway….before he could even finish it he knew what it was. All of his older friends have been disappearing and the only excuse people can make is, "that punk ass bitch got shot a long time ago." But, now he knew. They were all going to the wizarding school Cheetahs. Damn he was one lucky ass kid.  
  
He was about to go inside to tell his momma when he thought better of it. "She has 87 kids she wont miss one of them." He though slyly. (He can think!? Wow) So he grabbed all his belongings which consisted of a toothbrush, a few ghettoized clothes, and a porn picture. Every boy needs that of course. As soon as he got his stuff he was off to crackme up alley.  
  
This was going to be an adventure of a life time. But shoot this little black boy was probably going to get shot sooner or later. Stay tuned for our next episode……. CRACKME UP ALLEY!!!!  
  
Chapter two: Crackme up alley and the train ride  
  
Clarry was very excited while he was hitch hiking to crackme up alley. Wait a second…where the fuck is it? How the hell am I suppose to get there. This blows he thought. As fast as Clarry got excited was a fast as he lost all hope. He had no clue where it was.  
  
Clarry sat on the corner and cried. He sounded like a wounded dog in heat. All he could do was think about what a failure he was, which isn't any different than what hes usually feeling. 


End file.
